Madness love
by Kassiopee
Summary: Pourquoi est ce que t'aimer fait si mal ? Pourquoi cette folie s'empare t-elle de moi dès que je pense à toi ?
1. Chapter 1

Coucou !:)

Me revoilà avec une fanfiction ! Comme vous allez pouvoir le voir, elle est sombre … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête pour écrire cela ^^.

Je ne pense pas faire énormément de chapitres. Sûrement trois, peut être cinq au maximum.

Ceci n'est qu'un prologue, le reste sera plus long.

Sinon, j'en profite pour donner des nouvelles de mes autres FF pour Scream and Shot, le chapitre 3, je suis en train de l'écrire mais je bloque totalement. Et pour Help Me Please, j'ai la page blanche T.T Je ne retrouve plus mes cahiers avec ce que j'avais écris !

Et je suis en train de retravailler certain de mes textes vu qu'une amie va en faire certains en BD :D

Hop là ! J'arrête de blablater ! Bonne lecture !

Prologue :

Je me déambulais dans une ruelle sombre, à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie. La musique forte me signalait que je me trouvais à quelques mètres d'une boite de nuit, cela aller me faciliter les choses. Il suffisait que je trouve une personne qui voudrait bien me suivre et ce n'était pas compliqué. J'avais un physique plutôt avantageux et je savais m'en servir.

Je me calais contre le mur devant le club et attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme attire mon attention. Elle avait des cheveux châtains qui lui arrivaient à la taille et était de taille moyenne. Elle était accompagnée d'un jeune homme au cheveux mi longs et bruns. Cette vision ne fit que renforcer ma rage. Dieu que je la haïssais tout autant que je l'aimais. La voir accompagnée de cet homme me faisais mal, si mal …

Il fallait que je me trouve une proie pour pouvoir oublier cette douleur qui m'assaillait. Comme si elle avait sentit que je l'observais, elle tourna la tête vers moi mais j'avais déjà disparu dans les ombres et m'approchais d'une jeune femme blonde d'origines européenne aux cheveux mi longs et aux yeux verts. Elle semblait plutôt éméchée mais pas assez pour ne pas se méfier de moi. Elles réagissaient toutes comme ça mais elles finissaient toujours par me tomber dans les bras. Des paroles mielleuses, quelques compliments et le tour était joué.

Comme prévu, elle finit par me suivre. Elle s'appellait Elise ou Elsa, je ne me souvenais plus. J'étais trop obnubilais par ma brune ...

Nous finîmes par arriver à mon appartement après dix minutes de marche. J'ouvris la porte et lui indiquais de rentrer en première et de se mettre à l'aise. Elle le fit timidement le temps que je verrouille la porte derrière moi. J'avais de la chance d'être au dernier étage d'un immeuble, il n'y avait personne aux alentour qui pourrait venir se plaindre si je faisais trop de bruit la nuit …

Une fois cela fait, je m'approchais d'elle sensuellement et la pris dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser. Cela la surpris mais elle répondit favorablement à mon approche en accrochant ses bras autour de mon cou. Après un petit moment à nous embrasser, je quittais ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou, je ne voulais pas aller trop vite, mais je ne voulais pas aller trop lentement non plus. Ce n'était qu'un coup d'un soir, une autre personne à laquelle je n'allais pas m'attacher.

Je la guidais jusqu'au lit en entrepris de lui enlever ses vêtements qui étaient devenus encombrant. Je l'allongeais doucement et commençais à lui procurer de douces caresses qui la firent haleter de plaisir. Depuis le temps que je faisais ça, je connaissais le corps des femmes ainsi que les endroits qui leurs procurait du plaisir. Dans son extase, elle était magnifique, vraiment, mais l'image d'une autre personne vint se superposer à mon esprit, celle de ma brune qui m'était si douloureusement inaccessible. Pourquoi avait il fallut que je le vois là bas accompagnée de cet homme ? Qui était il pour elle, son amant ?

Je tentais de faire abstraction d'elle et de me concentrer sur la jeune femme que j'avais actuellement entre les jambes, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Un coup de langue bien placé me fit gémir le nom qui m'était interdit « -_Shi-shizuru_ ... ». Son image se superposa à celle de Alyssa ou Elise.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait elle me faire autant souffrir ! Pourquoi ne pouvais je pas me l'enlever de la tête ? Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur mes joues et la jeune femme inquiète remonta son visage vers le mien.

Dans ma rage, je lui agrippais le cou et lui serrait. Elle se débattit et je resserrais ma prise. Dans mon esprit je voyais Shizuru et non cette inconnue, une rage incommensurable m'avait pris, comme tous les soirs depuis maintenant deux mois … Je la haïssais pour ce qu'elle me faisais faire et pour ce qu'elle me faisais. Les flics m'avaient surnommé le « Joker fou » car à chaque victimes que je faisais, je la mettais en scène et pour signer, j'utilisais une carte de poker. Je voulais qu'elle voit ce que je faisais pour elle, qu'elle voit la folie qui me prenait à cause d'elle …

La jeune femme arrêta de bouger et je vérifiais si je l'avais tué ou si elle était seulement inconsciente. Elle était inconsciente. Il allait falloir que je fasse attention lorsque je la transporterais … Tient, où allais je donc l'exposer ?

Ah ! Je sais ! Au cinéma ! Shizuru adore le cinéma ! Particulièrement les films d'horreur, de suspens . Bien ! Maintenant que j'avais choisi le lieu, il fallait que je trouve comment j'allais pouvoir exposer ma nouvelle victime …

J'avais finalement opté pour une mise en scène comme le film Black Swan. Shizuru l'adorait. Une fois devant la place du bâtiment, je vérifiais qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, pas de clochards, pas de drogués, pas de gamins, bien. Je pris le corps et le traînais jusque devant les grandes portes en verres et lui enlevais ses vêtements. Elle avait vraiment un beau corps, c'était dommage que j'ai dû la tuer si vite, je n'ai pas pu en profiter …

Je lui remplaçais par une tenu de ballet, celle du cygne noir et la maquillait. Puis je la positionnais au sol comme si elle dansait. Une fois satisfaite, je me reculais et appréciais la scène. J'avais vraiment fait un bon boulot …

Je baillais et sortie mon portable pour regarder l'heure, 3h00 du matin. Il fallait que je me dépêche d'aller me coucher pour être en forme demain. Je n'aimais pas être trop fatiguée … Mais avant d'aller se coucher, une bonne douche chaude était de rigueur … L'exercice que j'avais fournis m'avait totalement crever et je puais la sueur.

Une fois retournée chez moi, je restais une dizaine de minutes sous l'eau chaude afin de me détendre. Tuer quelqu'un n'étais jamais reposant … Mais c'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé afin d'extérioriser ma haine, ma douleur, ma peine …

Je me mis au lit et réglais mon réveil pour le lendemain, il était hors de question que je sois en retard …

Alors, verdict ? Vous aimez ? Je la continue ?:)

Sinon, une idée du tueur ? Est ce un garçon ou bien une fille ? Dites moi tous ce que vous pensez !;)

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Madness Love chapitre 1 :

Coucou ! Voici la suite de Madness Love ! Je vois que le proloque à quand même eu du succès ! J'ai tenté de faire une petite scène M dans ce chapitre suite à la demande et au défi d'un ami à moi Snow que je ne citerais pas.

J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop choquante ou trop cru, je n'écris pas souvent ce genre de scène.

Sinon, j'espère que vous allez aimer la suite que je vous ai concocté .:)

Je remercie aussi les Mille et une nuit ainsi que Yuko-Tsuki95 pour leurs review !:)

Je m'excuse par avance des fautes …

Hop là, bonne lecture !

PoV Natsuki :

Le réveil sonna et la jeune femme se retourna et éteignit la machine infernal avant d'enfouir à nouveau son visage dans son oreiller afin de se rendormir et profiter de la chaleur de son lit. Ses cheveux couleurs corbeau formaient un voile autour d'elle et créaient ainsi une barrière naturelle au soleil qui tentait de caresser son visage doux et fin. Pour une fois elle était contente de ne pas les avoir coupé trop courts …

Elle poussa un second grognement lorsque cette fois ci la sonnerie de son portable retentit. Elle le chercha sur sa table de chevet à tâtons mais ne le trouva pas. Elle l'avait laissait sur son bureau la veille. Pour pouvoir éteindre cet engin de malheur, elle allait devoir se lever, et ça, elle avait la flemme de le faire … Mais elle n'avait pas le choix si elle ne voulait pas être en retard au lycée et entendre Haruka lui faire la morale dès le matin … Et se lever et faire seulement deux petits mètres était une meilleure option que d'entendre la furie blonde la poursuivre partout pour son manque de ponctualité.

Après avoir tergiversé cinq bonnes minutes, elle se releva en position assise et se passa une main dans les cheveux afin de les dompter un minimum. Elle se leva finalement et partit d'un pas félin éteindre cette affreuse machine. Une fois la sonnerie arrêté elle soupira de soulagement et partit se préparer.

Quand elle fut dans la salle de bain elle observa son reflet dans le miroir et grimaça. Elle avait une mine affreuse ! Elle n'avait pas réussit à dormir de la nuit, les examens commençaient dans à peine une semaine et elle n'avait pas vraiment révisé et la moitié du temps, elle n'allait pas en cours. Alors, c'était le cas de le dire, elle était dans de beaux draps. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle allait en cours régulièrement et qu'elle ne séchait plus pour rattraper l'énorme retard qu'elle avait prit. Ses journées étaient chargées entre les cours de l'après midi puis ceux du soir qu'une de ses proches amie, Shizuru Fujino, lui donnait. Shizuru était de cinq ans son ainée et était à l'université liée de Fuuka qui était liée à son lycée afin de devenir professeur. Elle était actuellement en stage à l'Académie de Fuuka dans la même classe que la brunette. C'était sûrement une des raisons qui poussait la sécheuse à aller en cours.

Elle se maquilla rapidement afin de camoufler ses cernes qui devenaient de plus en plus visible et se coiffa en s'attachant les cheveux en un chignon haut. Elle avait envie de changer un peu d'habitude. Elle n'était pas spécialement coquette mais elle aimait se sentir féminine. Elle finit de se préparer au moment même ou sa voisine vint toquer à sa porte :

« -Natsuki ? Tu es prête ? »

« -Oui, j'arrive Mai ! »

La dites Natsuki se dépêcha de peaufiner sa coiffure avant d'aller ouvrir à sa voisine. Cette dernière avait comme à son habitude préparée le petit déjeuner une odeur délicieuse vint caresser les narines de la brune. Son ventre gronda et la rousse rigola :

« -Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mangé Natsuki ? Tu ressembles à un louveteau affamé ! »

Puis elle leva la tête et la regarda de haut en bas un sourire aux lèvres :

« -Et bien ! Tu t'es fait belle aujourd'hui ! Est ce pour notre chère professeure stagiaire ? »

Son amie rougit avant de répondre en bégayant :

« -Ba-Baka ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Je-J'ai-J'avais envie de changer un peu ! C'est si bizarre que ça ? »

« -Héhéhé, on dirait que j'ai vu juste, s'amusa Mai. Mais non ! Tu es super mignonne comme ça ! Ca te va très bien ! »

En voyant l'attitude de son amie et ses paroles, Natsuki rougit encore plus. Il y avait un peu de ça, elle voulait attirer l'attention de Shizuru. Elle avait le béguin pour elle depuis longtemps déjà, mais elle n'avait jamais osé se déclarer, à cause de leur écart d'âge mais aussi car elle avait peur, elle avait peur que Shizuru la rejette et ne veuille plus la voir, être son amie.

Et puis il y avait Reito Kanzaki, le petit ami actuel de Shizuru … Du moins, elle le pensais. Shizuru ne lui avait jamais présenté alors qu'elles étaient censées être amies proche et cela avait blessé Natsuki. Natsuki et Shizuru se connaissaient depuis qu'elles étaient enfant et avaient toujours été ensembles d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Elles s'étaient toujours tout dit et s'étaient toujours soutenu … Mais quand Shizuru avait intégré le lycée, elles s'étaient presque perdue de vu. Shizuru avait trop de travail à cause de sa place de présidente au sein du conseil des élèves.

Les deux jeunes femmes déjeunèrent rapidement avant de partir au lycée ensemble. Le trajet se fit assez rapidement, elles parlèrent de tout et n'importe quoi et Mai ne cessa pas de taquiner son amie au sujet de Shizuru. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait remarqué ses sentiments pour leur ainée. Même si elle cachait bien son jeu, Mai connaissait assez Natsuki pour voir ce genre de choses, depuis le collège elles étaient ensemble et Mai avait apprit à la connaître sous ses airs durs.

Une fois arrivées à destination, elles furent rejoint par une furie rousse qui apostropha Natsuki :

« -Hey ! Kuga ! Tu t'es fais bien jolie aujourd'hui ! Est ce pour une certaine prof aux yeux rouges ? »

« -Nao ! Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! J'avais juste envie de changer un peu ! S'énerva la brune. »

« -Oui, à d'autres Natsu' ! Répliqua la dites Nao avec un sourire espiègle. Au fait, Matsumoto n'est pas là, Shizuru va la remplacer toute la journée. »

« -Quoi ?! Toute la journée ?! S'étrangla Natsuki à l'entente de ses mots. »

Déjà que la voir une heure en cours était un calvaire, alors une journée entière, elle n'allait pas tenir … Elle devait se retenir de la dévorer des yeux ou de laisser son imagination vagabonder quand elle était en cours, sinon, cela pouvait aboutir à des situation embarrassantes …

« -Je vais mourir … Geignit elle. »

« -Ara ? Pourquoi donc Natsuki va t-elle mourir ? Demanda une voix derrière elle qui la fit sursauter. »

Cette dernière se retourna vivement et rougit en remarquant que Shizuru se trouvait à côté et qu'elle avait entendu toute leurs conversation.

« -Po-pour rien … Tenta elle de mentir, mais Shizuru n'était pas dupe. »

« -Ara Natsuki ne veut pas me voir ? Je suis une si mauvaise prof ? Commença à sangloter Shizuru. »

Natsuki, ne voulant pas blesser son amie essaya de rattraper le coup :

« -Non non, je n'ai pas dit ça ... »

« -Alors pourquoi Natsuki ne veut elle pas rester une journée avec moi ? »

« -Ah-euuh … »

Natsuki, se sentant acculée préféra s'enfuir au lieu de rester, sinon elle aurait déballer toute la vérité sur ses sentiments à la châtaigne. Et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Shizuru, quant à elle avait son regard porté sur la direction prise par l'autre jeune fille. Elle se demandait ce qui arrivait à Natsuki et demanda aux amies de la brune d'une voix songeuse :

« -Que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle a fuit comme ça ? »

Nao et Mai se regardèrent entre elles ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elles hésitaient à dire la vérité à la jeune professeure, mais elles avaient peur de la réaction de Natsuki. Mai se mordit la lèvre inférieur nerveusement et dit :

« -Hum, rien … Je ne sais pas, sûrement la pression des examens … »

Shizuru croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, elle n'était pas du tout convaincu par les dires de la jeune rousse. Elle mentait, mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait elle fait à Natsuki pour qu'elle réagisse comme cela en sa présence ?

La jeune femme était vraiment étrange … Bon ! Elle verra ça plus tard, car les cours allaient commencer dans quelques minutes et qu'elle devait rejoindre sa classe.

Elle passa auparavant par la salle des professeurs et se fit infuser un petit thé au jasmin. Les quelques professeurs qui s'y trouvaient parlé de l'affaire de meurtre en série qui se passait en ville …

La dernier victime en date s'appelait Alyssa Sears, elle avait vingt et un an et avait été retrouvé devant le cinéma dans une mise en scène qui rappelait le ballet du lac des cygnes et plus particulièrement le film Black Swan. La jeune femme frissonna. Elle avait l'impression que ces meurtres lui étaient dédiés. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais à chaque meurtres quelque chose qu'elle aimait ou adoré était mise en scène. Shizuru frissonna. Ca ne pouvait pas être pour elle, n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi quelqu'un ferait il ça pour elle ?

Elle inspira une fois, deux fois et tenta de se calmer. Cette série de meurtre la rendait nerveuse, même s'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle le soit, n'est ce pas ?

Shizuru finit son thè et se passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains afin de les remettre en place puis elle se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Une fois qu'elle fut à l'entrée, elle s'arrêta et promena son regard sur ses élèves qui étaient en train de discuter entre eux. Son regard fut plus particulièrement attiré par une jeune fille aux longs cheveux corbeau et au regard émeraude qui parlait avec ses amies.

Natsuki était vraiment distante avec elle depuis quelques temps et cela l'intrigué. Que se passait il ? Pourquoi réagissait elle ainsi ?

Tout à coup la demoiselle se retourna brusquement vers elle et rougit en baissant les yeux suite à ce que Nao venait de lui dire. Tient tient tient … Se pourrait il que Natsuki ai des sentiments pour elle ? Se demanda Shizuru. Impossible ! Sinon, pourquoi le lui cacherait elle … ? Shizuru avait toujours éprouvé une certaine attirance pour Natsuki, mais elle n'avait jamais osé lui dévoiler.

Elle avait donc décidé de l'observer durant la journée. La jeune femme remarqua que dès qu'elle posait son regard sur Natsuki, cette dernière tournait la tête en rougissant légèrement et que dès qu'elle se tenait à côté d'elle, elle était mal à l'aise.

Lorsque la sonnerie de la pause déjeuner retentit, elle demanda à Mai et Nao de rester quelques instant et attendit que les autres élèves soient sortit pour entrer dans le vif du sujet :

« -Dites moi, si Natsuki agit aussi bizarrement avec moi, c'est parce qu'elle éprouve des sentiments pour moi ? »

Ses deux élèves sursautèrent et se regardèrent à tour de rôles. Elles ne savaient pas comment réagir et ce qu'il fallait dire, mais leurs langage corporel avait parlé pour elle. Shizuru soupira et dit :

« -J'ai vu juste n'est ce pas ? N'essayez pas de cacher la vérité … Vous ne savez pas mentir. »

Mai prit alors la parole de façon nerveuse :

« -Ou-oui … Tu-Vous avez raison, Fujino sensei ... »

« -Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda la professeure de façon songeuse. »

« -Cela va faire bientôt trois ans … Répondit Mai. »

« - .. Elle éprouve des sentiments pour moi depuis tout ce temps … ? »

Shizuru n'y croyait pas. Elle n'avait jamais rien remarqué durant tout ce temps … Natsuki avait toujours été très forte pour cacher ses sentiments depuis la mort de sa mère. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle … Mais Shizuru savait que si elle y allait de front, Natsuki allait s'enfuir. Il lui faudrait attendre le bon moment avant de lui parler. Et puis, malgré son attirance pour la jeune fille, elle était en couple avec Reito. Quoi que, si elle était avec le jeune homme, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, mais pour s'amuser.

Shizuru avait la fâcheuse habitude de s'amuser avec n'importe qui et d'avoir des conquêtes d'un soir. Chaque soir elle allait en boite et se trouvait quelqu'un d'autres. En parlant de ça, plusieurs de victimes qui avaient été trouvées étaient certaines de ses conquêtes, ce qui rendait le tableau encore plus inquiétant pour l'enseignante.

C'était l'une des raisons qui faisaient que Natsuki avait peur de se déclarer à Shizuru. Elle avait peur de n'être qu'une conquête parmi tant d'autres et de souffrir. Elle savait que si elle s'engageait dans quelque chose avec la châtaigne, elle allait forcement en souffrir et elle refusait de prendre ce risque , elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Shizuru serait incapable d'arrêter, elle aimait le pouvoir que cela lui procurait, de se sentir désirer, même si elle savait que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle le serait dans tous les cas.

La sonnerie signalant que la pause de midi était finit retentit et tous les élèves arrêtèrent leurs bavardages. Shizuru commença alors son cours et fronça les sourcils en remarquant que Natsuki n'était pas là. Elle demanda alors :

« -Est ce que quelqu'un sait ou est Kuga-san ? »

Mai et Nao secouèrent la tête négativement et répondirent :

« -Non, nous ne savons pas, elle n'est pas restée avec nous à la pause déjeuner. »

En entendant ses paroles, Shizuru commença à paniquer. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Et si elle était blessée ? Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre la sortit de ses spéculations. Elle se retourna et vit Natsuki sur le pas de la porte qui avait le regard baissé. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant que la brune était totalement trempée et lui demanda sèchement :

« -Mademoiselle Kuga, puis je savoir pourquoi vous êtes en retard et pourquoi vous êtes trempée ? »

A l'entente du ton employé Natsuki sursauta et répondit d'une petite voix :

« -Je-je n'avais pas vu l'heure et je me suis fais surprendre par la pluie ... »

« -Je veux vous voir à la fin des cours. »

La jeune femme acquiesça piteusement et partit s'installer à sa place. Le cours se passa rapidement, Shizuru l'animant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait pour capter l'attention de ses élèves et éviter ainsi qu'ils s'endorment. Natsuki était ailleurs et ça, Shizuru l'avait remarqué. Elle participait au cours et donnait des réponses, mais c'était tout. C'était comme si son esprit était focalisé sur autre chose. Shizuru avait hâte d'arriver à la fin des cours pour pouvoir satisfaire sa curiosité envers la brune.

La fin des cours arriva trop lentement pour Shizuru et beaucoup trop vite pour Natsuki qui ne voulait pas avoir à faire avec la châtaigne. La professeure attendit que tous les élèves soient partit avant de se tourner vers la plus jeune.

Elle la jaugea un instant du regard et remarqua qu'elle nerveuse, très nerveuse. Shizuru prit alors la parole :

« -Pourquoi Natsuki est elle si nerveuse d'être seule avec moi ? »

La jeune fille sursauta à ses mots. Est ce que Shizuru savait quelque chose de ses sentiments envers elle ? Qu'allait elle faire ? Elle allait devoir mentir :

« -Je-je ne suis pas nerveuse, Shizuru ... »

« -Ara ? Alors, pourquoi es tu si tendue, pourquoi as tu sursauté quand je t'ai posé la question ? Questionna alors Shizuru, voulant tester les réactions de son vis à vis. »

« -Je- pour rien ! De-de quoi voulait tu parler ? Répondit Natsuki sur la défensive. »

Shizuru sourit aux réactions de la jeune femme et décida de la pousser à bout en entrant dans son espace personnel. Elle l'accula contre un bureau et Natsuki rougit furieusement tout en essayant de se libérer de l'emprise de l'autre jeune femme :

« -Shi-Shizuru ! Qu'est ce que tu fait ! Lâche moi ! Laisse moi partir ! »

Au lieu d'écouter les supplications de la jeune femme, la professeure s'avança encore plus et son visage ne se trouva plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de l'autre jeune fille. Son corps se moulait parfaitement à celui de son amie et elle appréciait le contact. Depuis le temps qu'elle le voulait … Elle qui voulait laisser le temps à Natsuki de se déclarer avait finalement décidé de céder à ses pulsions. Elle la voulait, depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Elle n'arrivait plus à se retenir, surtout en sachant que cette dernière était amoureuse d'elle.

Elle se pencha alors et captura les lèvres de Natsuki qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle voulait embrasser Shizuru, elle voulait la serrer dans ses bras, elle la voulait entière, mais elle savait que ça ne signifierait rien pour elle.

Natsuki se débattit alors encore plus et quand elle vit que Shizuru ne réagissait pas, elle lui mit une claque. La chataigne se sépara alors d'elle et la regarda étrangement, comme si elle allait la manger. Natsuki frissonna mais garda sa main en l'air en cas de nouvelle tentative de l'autre jeune femme. Elle murmura simplement :

« -Pourquoi … ? »

« -Pourquoi … ? Ca fait déjà un moment que j'ai craqué sur toi Natsuki … Et je sais que c'est pareil pour toi. Tes réactions envers moi le prouvent et puis, tes amies me l'ont confirmés ... Répondit Shizuru d'une voix sensuelle tout en mordillant l'oreille de son 'amie'.»

A ce geste Natsuki lâcha un gémissement étouffé. Shizuru, encouragée par ce petit bruit descendit ses lèvres dans le cou de sa partenaire. La plus jeune lâcha à nouveau un petit gémissement, mais se força cette fois ci à repousser son aînée. Cette dernière la regarda interloqué :

« -Shizuru, non, je ne veux pas ... »

« -Mais ton corps dis le contraire, répliqua Shizuru en continuant son avancé. »

Cette fois ci, elle passa ses mains sous le Tee-shirt de la brune et remonta ses mains sur sa poitrine. Natsuki avait les yeux mi clos et appréciait le moment, mais il fallait qu'elle arrête tout ça.

« -Shi-Shizuru, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas être considérée comme l'une de tes conquêtes … Si tu me veux réellement, montre le moi d'une autre façon que celle ci … Je refuse d'avoir le cœur brisé par ta faute. Et puis, tu es avec Reito il me semble non ? »

A l'entente des mots de la brune, Shizuru arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire et lui susurra :

« -Je ne peux pas attendre, depuis le temps que j'attends … Je t'aime Natsuki, je t'aime si fort … Pour ce qui est de Reito, je peux le quitter quand je veux, ce n'était qu'une passade ... »

Lorsqu'elle entendit les paroles de l'autre jeune femme Natsuki rougit. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Shizuru venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait … Son esprit était embrumé. Elle ne réagit pas lorsque cette dernière lui retira son haut et commença à masser sa poitrine avec douceur. Elle en voulait plus, elle voulait Shizuru rien que pour elle. Elle gémit à nouveau lorsque sa professeure posa ses lèvres sur sa peau brûlante et la lui embrassa. Ses caresses lui faisaient un bien fou, elle en voulait plus. Elle se releva et alla embrasser son vis à vis avec une fougue qui surprit l'autre jeune femme mais qui la ravit.

Shizuru emmêla ses doigts dans la chevelure corbeau de son amie et se délecta de sa douceur. Elle descendit ensuite ses mains le long de son dos et lui dégrafa son soutient gorge. Le vêtement tomba à terre avec un suitement et Shizuru s'empressa d'y déposer de nombreux baisers. Natsuki rejeta à ce moment là la têt en arrière et se laissa aller. Les mains et la bouche de Shizuru la faisait se sentir si bien … Lorsque son amante glissa ses mains sous sa jupe, elle lâcha un petit hoquet de surprise mais ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Cela ravit Shizuru qui alla titiller son jardin secret. Natsuki laissa sortir un gémissement plus forts que les autres et murmura le prénom de l'autre jeune femme :

« -Shi-Shizuru ... »

« -Que veux tu Natsuki … ? »

« -Plus, je-je veux plus ... »

Cette réponse fit sourire Shizuru qui retira la culotte de Natsuki et se baissa pour que son visage soit au niveau du sexe de son amante. Natsuki rougit et voulu se cacher le visage mais Shizuru lui dit :

« -Ne cache pas ton visage, je veux le voir quand tu viendras. »

Puis elle commença à s'occuper du jardin de la jeune fille. Elle se délectait d'entendre ses gémissements, d'entendre prononcer son nom quand elle allait la faire venir. Lorsque Natsuki jouit son nom, Shizuru fut plus qu'heureuse. Natsuki était vraiment magnifique, et Shizuru était sure à ce moment là de ne pas pouvoir se passer de Natsuki.

Elle remonta et la serra dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Elle trouva son amante adorable lorsqu'elle lui demanda d'une petite voix :

« -Est ce qu'on est ensemble maintenant … ? »

« -Oui, mais il faudra que l'on face attention au lycé si on ne veut pas avoir de problèmes ... »

« -Dit, est ce que je peux passer chez toi ce soir ? »

« -Bien sur ! Vers 20h si tu veux.»

Puis elles partirent. Natsuki se depêcha de rentrer chez elle pour se préparer. Elle se fit couler un bain et y resta près d'une heure à se relaxer avant de finir de se préparer. Elle s'habilla d'un jean slim noir, et d'un Tee-Shirt avec une tête de loup. Elle se maquilla légèrement et se coiffa en une queue de cheval haute. Une fois les préparatifs finis, elle se dirigea vers le salon et alluma la télévision pour patienter.

Mais la jeune femme était tellement impatiente qu'elle ne pouvait pas tenir en place. Elle décida alors de partir en avance pour faire une surprise à Shizuru. Elle quitta son appartement et prit sa moto. Elle habitait en centre ville, et Shizuru elle habitait plus aux extrémités dans le quartier riche.

Elle mit une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant une maison blanche dont les grandes Baie Vitrées donnaient sur la mer. Natsuki coupa le moteur et ferma les yeux quelques instant afin de se calmer. Elle allait voir Shizuru ! Et pas comme une simple amie, mais comme sa petite amie !

Elle était tellement impatiente.

Soudain son téléphone vibra, elle le prit de sa poche te fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom qui s'affichait. Pourquoi diable Shizuru l'appelait elle maintenant ? Intriguée, elle décrocha :

« -Allo, Shizuru ? »

« -Natsuki ? Ahem, serait il possible de reporter notre soirée ? Je ne me sent pas très bien ... »

« -Bien sur, si tu ne te sens pas bien, je vais te laisser. Tu veux que je passe et t'apporte quelque chose ? »

« -Non, ça ne sera pas la peine. Excuse moi encore Ma Natsuki ... »

Natsuki était déçue, mais si Shizuru ne se sentait pas bien … Elle redémarra mais un mouvement attira son attention. Devant la maison de Shizuru se tenait une voiture d'où une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années en sortit. Elle avait d'étrange cheveux aux reflets vert et au dégradé étrange. Elle était vêtue d'une jupe noir et d'une veste en cuire de la même couleur.

Puis Shizuru apparut sur le pas de la porte, habillée pour sortir. Pourquoi donc est ce qu'elle lui mentait comme ça ?! Natsuki savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû écouter Shizuru ! Qu'elle n'était qu'une menteuse !

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Pourquoi donc Shizuru s'amusait elle autant avec les sentiments des gens autour d'elle ? Natsuki se promit qu'elle allait se venger, qu'elle ferait regretter à Shizuru ses actes.

Elle se retourna et repartit au même moment ou Shizuru posa son regard sang sur là où elle s'était tenue quelques minutes auparavant. Elle roula, roula jusqu'à ce que son esprit se libère.

Elle avait roulé jusqu'à une petite corniche qui donnait sur la mer, là ou sa mère avait perdu la vie dans un accident de voiture. Elle resta là un moment, à méditer, puis elle composa un numéro sur son portable :

« -Allo, Nao ? »

« -Natsuki ? Ca va ? Demanda le jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil. »

« -Pas vraiment, non … J'aurais besoin de te demander un service, tu voudrais bien m'aider s'il te plait ? Je peux passer chez toi ? »

« -Euh oui bien sure ... »

« -J'arrive dans vingt minutes. »

« -D'accord, à toute' ! »

Puis Natsuki raccrocha. Elle savait comment elle allait se venger de Shizuru, elle espérait juste que Nao ne refuse pas …

Elle redémarra son engin et repartit à toute vitesse vers la ville. En finalement dix minutes elle fut chez son amie. Elle sonna à la porte d'entrée et attendit que cette dernière vienne lui ouvrir. Ce ne fut pas long, cinq minutes plus tard, elles étaient installées dans le salon de la rousse. Avant que Nao ne lui pose de questions, Natsuki se lâcha :

« -Je crois que j'ai fais une erreur, une putain d'erreur … J'ai embrassé Shizuru et j'ai … »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase que Nao comprit de quoi elle parlait. Elle connaissait la réputation de Shizuru et avait de la peine pour Natsuki. Elle savait les sentiments que son amie nourrissait pour leurs professeure et elle savait que cette histoire aller mal se terminer.

Natsuki continua :

« -Je-Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'ai cru … Elle m'avait donné rendez vous ce soir chez elle à vingt heures, mais elle m'a téléphoné pour annuler car elle ne se sentait pas bien, mais j'étais déjà devant chez elle. Elle est partit avec une autre femme, elles étaient habillées pour sortir ... »

A l'entente de ce qu'avait fait Shizuru à son amie, Nao serra les poings de colère. Cette conne n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. Natsuki reprit la parole :

« -Nao, j'ai une idée et j'aurais besoin de ton aide ... »

« -C'est quoi ton plan ? Il me fait flipper. »

« -Je-je voudrais que l'on fasse semblant d'être ensemble pour rendre Shizuru jalouse et la faire plonger. Je veux qu'elle subisse ce qu'elle me fait actuellement subir ... »

« -Hum, c'est une bonne idée Kuga. Pour une fois que tu en as … On commence dès demain ? »

« -Oui, et ne met pas Mai au courant. Bavarde comme elle est, elle serait capable de lâcher le morceau trop rapidement. »

Une fois qu'elles eurent réglé les derniers détails, Natsuki repartit chez elle, un peu plus calme. Elle était vraiment fatiguée … Elle se coucha directement après s'être démaquillée et décoiffée. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne lui ferait pas de mal …

_Ce soir encore je me promenais dans les rues à la recherche d'une nouvelle victime. Encore une fois Shizuru était accompagnée d'une nouvelle conquête, une fille niaise, à la voix aiguë aux allures de gamine à peine sortit de l'enfance. Qui oserait sortir avec une coupe aussi ridicule ? Elle avait un dégradé plus court d'un côté que d'un autre … _

_Je ne savais pas que tu étais tombée aussi bas, Shizuru … Que pour assouvir ton désir de tout contrôler tu t'attaquais aux gamines …_

_Pourquoi aimais tu tant faire souffrir tes proches ? Pourquoi ce désir de toujours vouloir tout contrôler ! _

_J'avais suivit la jeune femme et je doute qu'elle m'ai remarqué. Elle était nerveuse ce soir. Avait elle comprit que tous les meurtres que je perpétrais été pour elle ? _

_J'avais finis par jeter mon dévolu sur une jeune femme brune dont je ne me souvenais pas du nom, je ne me souvenais jamais du nom de mes victimes. La seule chose que je savais, c'était qu'elle était intéressée par Shizuru. Elle l'avait déjà abordée plusieurs fois, et je refusais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre elles deux. _

_Un jour je ferais Shizuru mienne. _

_J'amenais la jeune femme à mon appartement et décidais de jouer avec elle. Je verrouillais la porte et m'approchais d'elle. Celle ci n'était pas comme hier, elle était sobre, le jeu allait en être plus marrant … _

_Je m'approchais d'elle et l'embrassais. Elle répondit à mon acte et je la poussais vers ma chambre, sur le lit. Je faisais les choses rapidement aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas envie de perdre de temps en préliminaires. Je m'installais à califourchon sur elle et lui entravait les mains avec un foulard que j'accrochais à la tête de lit. Puis je pris la parole :_

_ « -Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'approcher de Shizuru … Elle est à moi, elle m'appartient tu sais ? »_

_Elle écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas de quoi je parlait, puis plus j'avançais dans mon récit, plus je la voyais comprendre. Et oui, tu aurais dû faire plus attention ma Chérie, tu es tombée dans la gueule du loup. Elle se débattit pour tenter de défaire ses liens mais je les avait serré fort. _

_Elle voulut crier mais je la coupais moqueusement :_

_ « -Tu peux crier aussi fort que tu peux, nous sommes au dernier étage, personne ne t'entendra ... »_

_Elle se calma et darda son regard dans le mien. Je pouvais y lire toute la peur que je lui inspirais. J'étais trop calme, elle ne savait pas ce que je lui réservais et je m'en délectais. Doucement, telle une caresse, je lui agrippais le cou avant de serrer fort. Comment une telle fille avait elle pu espérer que Shizuru daigne la regarder ? Elle était laide, tellement laide ! Tellement insignifiante ! Mais j'allais l'aider à devenir belle. J'avais trouvé un kimono mauve comme ceux que ma belle Shizuru utilisait pour ses cérémonies du thé. Je lui enfilais le vêtement et la transportais dehors. Je pris ma voiture et y mit le corps dedans avant de sortir du parking. Je savais ou j'allais le déposer, je savais quelle mise en scène j'allais utiliser. _

_Celle d'une cérémonie du thé, cette boisson qu'elle affectionnait si particulièrement … J'avais décidais de déposer le corps devant un le salon de thé qu'elle préférait. Je fis en sorte que le corps de l'inconnue tienne bien, puis je lui déposais une théière devant elle ainsi qu'une tasse, puis pour signer comme à mon habitude, je déposais une carte._

_Je rentrais chez moi et partit me coucher. _

_Alors, verdict ? Est ce que cela plaît toujours ?:) _


	3. Chapter 3

Madness Love Chapitre 2

Héhéhé ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre !;)

Pour mini K, j'espère que ce chapitre t'ira:3

Sinon, petite réponse aux review anonyme :

Ma petite Lolo, merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire un petit commentaire. Je suis bien contente que ce début t'ai plus. Mon challenge est de vous étonner à ton Chéri à toi même.

Firalsia :

Héhéhé ! Pourquoi donc pensais tu que c'était Natsuki ? Pour Tomoe ? J'y ai pensé, mais tout le monde utilise toujours les même personnages comme méchant et ce n'était pas intéressant …:3

Reito, Reito, qui sait … ?:3

Héhéhé ! Merci ! Je vais t'avouer que j'avais peur que tout le monde découvre le pot aux rose dès le début, mais je finalement, j'ai réussis mon pari !:3

Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. En espérant que la suite te plaise toujours autant:)

Le lendemain matin, Shizuru se leva avec une gueule de bois pas possible. La jeune femme avait fait la fête toute la nuit et n'était rentrée que tôt le matin, aux alentours de quatre heures. Elle s'amusait malgré le fait qu'elle ai une journée entière de cours à tenir. Plusieurs café dans la journée l'aiderait à tenir, sinon, dans le pire des cas, elle poserait une interot surprise pour être tranquille et ainsi se reposer. Ce n'était pas si compliqué de trouver une solution …

Une fois debout, elle tangua avant de se rattraper à sa tête de lit. Elle avait la vision trouble. Elle se secoua la tête et se frotta les yeux afin de mieux se réveiller et d'y voir plus clair. Cela n'eut aucun effet et à tâton la porte de sa chambre qui donnait sur la salle de bain. Quand elle bougeait un mal de crâne la prenait et elle eu beaucoup de difficulté à rejoindre la salle d'eau.

Une fois qu'elle eut rejoint la salle de bain, Shizuru s'empressa de se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. Cela eu pour effets de la réveiller correctement, malgré que son mal de crâne persistait.

Shizuru s'observa dans le miroir et grimaça. Elle avait le teint pâle, maladif et ses cheveux étaient dans un état lamentable. La jeune femme se prit une douche rapidement avant de se préparer. Elle se maquilla pour masquer ses cernes et paraître plus fraîche, puis elle se coiffa. Elle se fit un chignon simple d'où quelque mèches s'échappaient.

Shizuru descendit ensuite se préparer un petit déjeuner, mais elle fut surprise de voir que la table était déjà dressée. Un mot était mis en évidence au centre et elle le prit avant de le lire. C'était de Tomoe, la jeune femme avec qui elle avait passé la soirée et la nuit. Dans son petit mot, elle lui disait qu'elle lui avait préparer des cachets pour le mal de tête ainsi qu'un petit déjeuner. Shizuru sourit. La jeune femme avait vraiment été adorable.

En parlant de jeune femme adorable, elle avait hâte de revoir Natsuki. La veille, Shizuru avait hésité, plutôt passer une soirée au calme avec sa Natsuki ou bien allait s'amuser avec Tomoe … Elle avait préféré s'amuser.

Shizuru aimait Natsuki, sincèrement, mais s'amuser était tout aussi vital pour elle. La jeune femme avait donc appelé sa copine pour annuler leurs rencard. Elle s'était sentit mal sur le moment, comme quand elle avait aperçut une silhouette avec une moto au coin de sa rue, comme celle de Natsuki. A ce moment là, elle avait secoué la tête et s'était dit : « - Non, ça ne peut pas être Natsuki … Habituellement, elle est en retard. ». Puis, pendant la soirée, elle avait oublié, du moins, elle avait essayé, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Tomoe avait beau être adorable, ce n'était pas comme Natsuki. Au final, Shizuru s'était amusée, mais pas tant que ça, il lui avait manqué quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose était Natsuki. Elle ne s'en était rendu compte que trop tard.

Shizuru prit rapidement son petit déjeuner avant de partir au lycée. Sur le chemin, elle mit la radio en route et tomba sur une chaine d'informations. Elle allait changer lorsque l'animateur commença à parler de la série de meurtres qui sévissait à Fuuka. La nouvelle victime qui avait été retrouvée s'appelait Yumi Fukuzawa. A l'entente se nom, Shizuru frissona. Elle connaissait la jeune femme, cette dernière était une amie d'enfance qu'elle avait retrouvé par hasard dans un bar. Lorsque Yumi avait reconnu Shizuru, elle était de suite venue lui parler. Elles avaient parlé de tout et n'importe quoi et Yumi lui avait demandé des conseils pour faire craquer la fille de ses rêves. Bien qu'étonnée, Shizuru l'avait conseillé.

Shizuru avait remarqué que de plus en plus de victimes de ce fou étaient certaines de ses conquêtes. Le meurtrier la suivait donc chaque soir ou presque ? Puis un déclic se fit dans sa tête : Natsuki ! Elles avaient partagé un moment plus qu'intime dans la salle de cours, le meurtrier risquait de s'en prendre à elle !

Shizuru accéléra, il fallait qu'elle voit la jeune femme avant le début des cours, il fallait qu'elle la mette au courant de se qui se tramait. Une peur sans nom la prit. Et si Natsuki avait déjà été enlevé ? Elle n'avait plus de famille pour signaler sa disparition, et ses amis étaient habitués à ce qu'elle disparaisse parfois quelques jours avant de revenir.

Quand elle fut devant le lycée, la jeune femme se gara n'importe comment et se précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment, à la recherche de sa jeune amante. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de recherches frénétique, quelque chose la frappa. Natsuki n'arrivait JAMAIS à l'heure. Un rire hystérique commença à la prendre. Heureusement pour elle, elle était seule dans le couloir. Elle s'adossa au mur tout en se cachant les yeux. Elle avait la respiration saccadée et elle avait du mal à reprendre une posture droite. Cette histoire allait la rendre dingue, si ce n'était pas déjà fait …

Quand Shizuru rouvrit les yeux, son regard rubis était éteint. La cloche signalant le début des cours retentit et elle essaya de se reprendre. Elle reforma son masque et faux sourire vint orner ses lèvres.

Les élèves qui passaient devant elles la saluaient et elle leurs répondait d'un petit sourire. La jeune femme attendit jusqu'à ce que Natsuki arrive. Elle était accompagnée de Nao et les deux jeunes femmes semblaient étrangement proche. Shizuru n'aimait pas cela. L'enseignante s'approcha de ses deux élèves et se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence avant de faire un sourire. Natsuki et Nao l'ignorèrent. Shizuru essaya de rester calme et demanda :

« -Natsuki, est ce que je peux te parler, s'il te plait ? »

« -Je suis occupée là, je ne peux pas, répondit la jeune femme. »

« -S'il te plait, c'est vraiment urgent ! Plaida Shizuru. »

« -Urgent ? Pour que tu me mentes encore …. ? Explosa Natsuki. »

« -Que je te mente encore … ? De quoi parles tu ? »

« -Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Je t'ai vu hier, juste après que tu m'ai appelé ! Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule hein ?! Toutes ses douces paroles que tu m'as dites n'étaient destinées qu'à me faire tomber dans tes griffes ! Je te hais Shizuru ! »

Shizuru était sous le choque face à ses paroles. Elle n'avait pas rêvé la jeune femme … Par réflexe, elle essaya de mentir :

« -Je-Hier ? Mais-mais je t'ai dis que je ne me sentais pas bien ! »

« -ARRETE DE MENTIR ! J'en ai marre ! Ne me parle plus, ne m'approche plus ! »

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et Natsuki les essuya avec rage avant d'empoigner la main de Nao et d'aller en cours. Qu'elle avait été conne d'avoir cru que Shizuru changerait pour elle … Shizuru tenta de la rattraper, mais Natsuki se dégagea avec hargne de sa poigne avant de lui lancer un regard méprisant. Nao s'interposa et avant que Shizuru n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle répliqua :

« -Ne t'approche plus jamais de Natsuki, sinon je te le ferais regretter. »

« -Je-malgré les apparences, j'aime Natsuki ... »

« -A d'autre ! Arrête ton cirque ! Maintenant, lâche nous ! Va aller draguer d'autres putes, comme tu sais si bien le faire ! »

Shizuru serra les dents avant de donner une claque à son interlocutrice. Les quelques retardataires s'arrêtèrent, curieux, mais le regard que l'enseignante leur lança les dissuada de poser des questions. Nao, quant à elle avait un sourire satisfait qui ornait ses lèvres :

« -Ta réaction prouve que j'ai vu juste on dirait … Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais nous devons aller en cours. Tu viens Natsuki ? »

« -Oui, j'arrive ... »

La brune rejoignit son amie rapidement et cette dernière passa un bras autour du sien avant de se coller à elle. Shizuru vit rouge à nouveau mais ne tenta rien. Elle allait tout faire pour récupérer SA Natsuki. Elle ne laisserait pas cette gamine de Nao se mettre entre elles. Il fallait qu'elle la fasse disparaître. Pour cela, elle ferait n'importe quoi.

Son regard se teinta d'une haine pure pour celle qui était désormais devenu sa rivale. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié cette gamine insolente qui se croyait tout permit car sa Natsuki était sa meilleure amie. Shizuru n'avait jamais comprit comment Natsuki pouvait rester avec cette peste insuportable … Encore, Mai, ça allait. La rousse n'était pas méchante quoi qu'un peu bavarde.

Pendant ce temps là, Nao aussi fulminait après Shizuru :

« -Non mais j'hallucine quoi ! Comment est ce que t'as pu te faire avoir par cette conne! Tu sais très bien comment elle est ! »

« -Je-je sais, Nao … Répliqua faiblement Natsuki. »

« -Tssss … Je la laisserais plus t'approche, je te le promet. J'ai pas envie de te ramasser encore à la petite cuillère à cause d'elle ! »

« -... »

Natsuki était reconnaissante à son amie d'être là pour elle. Malgré leurs différences, elles étaient semblables aussi. Elles se protégeaient l'une l'autre, personne ne pouvait leurs faire de mal sans qu'elles ne réagissent.

Elles allèrent en cours d'un pas monotone et rejoignirent Mai qui les regardait surprise. La rousse ne pu poser de questions car Shizuru arriva au même moment et commença son cours. La matinée passa plus ou moins rapidement pour Natsuki qui sentait le regard insistant de son enseignante sur elle. La brune l'ignorait tant bien que mal, mais cela était dur. Malgré ce qu'elle pouvait dire, elle était amoureuse de Shizuru, et si cette dernière lui refusait un spitch comme elle lui avait la dernière fois, Natsuki savait qu'elle replongerait.

La jeune femme était perdue dans ses sentiments, elle était amoureuse de Shizuru, mais en même temps, elle la détestait pour ce qu'elle lui faisait. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire … Retomber dans les bras de cette magnifique créature était tentante, mais elle ne savait pas si elle s'en sortirait indemne une deuxième fois.

Elle soupira et Nao le remarqua. La rousse lui fit un petit signe avant de lui lancer une petite boulette de papier. Natsuki l'intercepta et lu rapidement le message qui y était écrit :

_Cette après midi, on sèche et on te change les idées. Aucun refus acceptés._

Natsuki sourit devant l'attention et fit un signe de tête positif à son amie. Shizuru avait remarqué le manège de ses deux étudiantes et ne savait pas ce qu'il se tramait. Une rage sourde la prit, mais elle se retint. Pour découvrir ce que les deux amies avaient décidé, elle attendrait la pause de midi.

A son grand malheur, le temps passait trop lentement. Lorsqu'enfin la sonnerie tant attendu retentit, les deux amies s'éclipsèrent sans qu'elle n'ai pu réagir, la faisant rager encore plus. Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

Au même moment, Natsuki et Nao étaient morte de rire et tentaient tant bien que mal de reprendre leurs souffle et de se calmer :

« -T'as vu la tête de Fujino ?! »

Puis elle repartirent de plus belle et mirent ainsi dix minutes avant de se calmer. Elles étaient proches, très proches, leurs visage se touchaient presque. Puis, sans que Natsuki ne s'y attende, Nao déroba ses lèvres. Le baiser était doux et agréable, pas comme ceux qu'elle avait partagé avec Shizuru, mais il manquait un petit quelque chose. Il manquait le feu d'artifice qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle embrassait Shizuru …

Quand Nao se retira, elle murmura, gênée :

« -Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour toi ! T'embrasser devant la moitié de l'école … »

« -Tu-tu n'étais pas obligée ... »

« -Pour que ce soit un minimum crédible ton histoire de faux couples, il faut faire ce qu'il faut ... »

Natsuki rougit à son tour, mais ne rajouta rien. Elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir une amie comme Nao, qui la soutenait comme le faisait cette dernière. Après avoir traversé tranquillement les couloirs, les deux jeunes femmes s'éclipsèrent rapidement jusqu'à la moto de la brune. L'engin était caché dans la forêt car il était interdit de venir avec au lycée. Natsuki n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi, mais pour éviter les problèmes, elle avait caché là. Avant d'enfourcher l'engin, Natsuki demanda à Nao là où elle voulait aller :

« -Hum … Pourquoi pas en centre ville ? Il y a les préparations pour le Festival. Répondit Nao avec entrain. »

« -Dans ca cas, va pour le centre ville ! »

Natsuki sourit devant la réaction de son amie, elle adorait le Festival. Lorsqu'elle était enfant, sa mère l'y amenait tous les ans, c'était leurs sortie à elles deux. Mais depuis que sa mère était à l'hôpital, elles n'avaient plus pu aller ensemble au Festival. Nao voulait lui ramener un souvenir, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Les deux jeunes femmes montèrent sur la bécanes, puis elles partirent pour le centre ville de Fuuka. Auparavant, elles passèrent chez Natsuki pour se changer car leurs uniformes scolaire attirerait beaucoup trop l'attention. Natsuki enfila un jean noir simple ainsi qu'une veste en cuire pour compléter sa tenue. Nao, quant à elle avait opté pour un short noir et un tee-shirt rouge. Une casquette lui recouvrait le front et des lunettes de soleils y étaient accrochées pour donner un certain air décontractée à la jeune femme.

Une fois qu'elle furent enfin prête, elles repartirent. Natsuki n'habitait pas loin du centre ville et elles en profitèrent pour discuter un peu de tout et de rien. La brune appréciait énormément ces moments avec son amie, pour rien au monde elle ne les aurait sacrifié. Tout d'un coup Nao se dirigea vers une affiche et interpella son amie :

« -Hey ! Kuga vient voir ça ! Il va y avoir un bal masqué pour la soirée du Festival ! Il faut qu'un se trouve de quoi se déguiser ! »

Elle prit sa main et l'amena faire un tour des magasins pour trouver leurs bonheur. Les heures passèrent au grès de fous rire ainsi que de râlements jusqu'à ce que qu'elles entrent dans une boutique qui vendait des costume. Nao essaya un costume qui représentait la méchante reine des comptes Disney tandis que Natsuki, elle essayait un costume qui représentait une fée bleue. Les costumes leurs allaient comme des gants, et elles les achetèrent. Elles prirent des masques et leurs panoplie fut complète. Nao avait vraiment hâte d'être au soir.

Après cette journée passée dans les magasins, Nao et Natsuki rentrèrent chez la brune pour se préparer et manger un petit peu. L'heure de partir arriva rapidement et elles retournèrent au centre ville pour faire la fête.

Il y avait beaucoup d'ambiance et beaucoup de personnes s'étaient déplacées pour l'évènement. Les enfants couraient partout, curieux tandis que leurs parents essayaient tant bien que mal de se faire obéir. Les rires étaient de sortis et tout le monde profitait de l'ambiance festive du Festival. Nao était quand même un peu nostalgique. Elle se revoyait avec sa mère lorsqu'elle était petite et voir tous ces enfants lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs.

Natsuki qui vit l'état de son ami lui proposa de faire un tour des stands. Au tir à la carabine Natsuki gagna deux fois de suite les gros lots au grand damne du forain. Elle les offrit à Nao qui leva les yeux au ciel. Natsuki en faisait toujours trop, et Shizuru ne savait pas ce qu'elle ratait.

Tient, en parlant du loup, Nao remarqua qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains clairs les observait. C'était Shizuru, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus. Elle était accompagnée d'une jeune femme, c'est tout ce que Nao put constater. En effet, la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait avait son visage recouvert d'un masque et et ses cheveux étaient dissimulés sous une perruque.

A cette vue, Nao lâcha une injure qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux oreilles de Natsuki. Cette dernière se tourna vers son amie et la questionna du regard. Nao lui montra discrètement la jeune femme qui les épiait et la brune soupira lourdement. Pour s'éloigner, elle proposa à la rousse d'aller danser. Nao, bien que réticente accepta. Natsuki était une meilleure danseuse qu'elle ne laissait le croire et surpris sa cavalière.

Shizuru qui avait vu toute la scène se tourna vers la jeune femme à ses côtés et lui proposa d'aller danser à son tour. Les deux couples étaient merveilleux et tout le monde s'était écarté de la piste de danse afin de pouvoir mieux profiter du spectacle.

A la fin de la musique, Natsuki proposa à Nao d'aller lui chercher un verre, et celle accepta gracieusement. La brune prit deux sodas et paya le vendeur avant de retourner voir son amie. Celle ci semblait somnoler et Natsuki rigola légèrement avant de proposer à la jeune rousse de rentrer.

Cette dernière refusa mollement, mais Natsuki fut intransigeante. Elle la porta presque et fut surprise de sentir à nouveau les lèvres de Nao sur les siennes.

« -Nao, tu as trop bu ... La gronda Natsuki.»

« -Non, répondit la rousse, regarde …. »

Elle comprit son geste quand elle remarqua que Shizuru les observait avec rage.

Non, elle n'allait pas retomber à nouveau dans son piège.

_Je déambulais dans les rues noires de monde du Festival. Aujourd'hui, j'avais envie de profiter de l'ambiance festive sans me prendre la tête. Un masque en forme de papillon caché une grande partie de mon visage et mes cheveux attachés étaient retenu par un voile sombre qui me retombait dans le dos. J'étais vêtue d'une robe couleurs sang qui m'arrivait au dessus des genoux à l'avant et était plus longue à l'arrière. Tandis que je me dirigeais vers le bar, quelqu'un m'agrippa le bras et me murmura :_

_ « -Je sais qui tu es, je sais ce que tu fais. Je sais tout et prépare toi à souffrir ! »_

_A l'entente de ses paroles, je me retournais et ne vit rien d'autre que la foule qui s'agglutinait autour de moi. Qui cela pouvait il bien être ? _

_Une panique sans nom m'envahit et j'essayais de me concentrer sur la voix que j'avais entendu. Elle était féminine et un peu rauque. Je l'avais déjà entendu quelque part mais je ne me souvenais plus d'où. Qui était cette femme ?_

_Il fallait que je parte d'ici. Mais pour aller où ?Non. Il ne fallait pas que je fuit. Il fallait que je trouve qui était cette personne._

_Je fermais les yeux et me calmais petit à petit avant de me concentrer sur cette voix, sur son accent. Doucement, des souvenirs commencèrent à affluer. Une jeune femme de taille moyenne aux cheveux mi long et une couleur étrange. Son image s'éclaircit un petit peu plus et je pus distinguer ses traits. Elle avait des yeux gris clairs et portait des lunettes. Sa coupe de cheveux n'était pas mi courte, mais un carré plongeant étrange. D'un côté il était plus court que de l'autre._

_Son nom me revint en mémoire : Tomoe Marguerite. _

_Je cherchais du regard la jeune femme que je venais de visualiser et je tombais sur Shizuru. Celle ci était accompagnée d'une jeune femme dont le visage était masqué et dont les cheveux étaient recouvert d'une perruque._

_En m'approchant, je fis attention à ce que personne ne me remarque et m'arrêtais à seulement un mètre d'elles. _

_Cette accent, c'était bien la femme qui m'avait menacé tout à l'heure. Mais que devais je faire ? La tuer de suite où attendre qu'elle fasse une erreur …_

_Finalement, je décidais qu'attendre était trop dangereux. Je filais le couple à une distance raisonnable. Elles ne se lâchaient pas et cela me fit un pincement au cœur et une haine encore plus violente me prit à l'encontre de Tomoe._

_Alors qu'elles allaient rentrer dans un restaurant, Tomoe se retourna et abaissa son masque avant de me faire un clin d'œil. Quelques minutes plus tard, je reçus un SMS d'un numéro inconnu. Je l'ouvrit et ce que j'y lit me glaça le sang :_

_Tu devrais faire plus attention quand tu files quelqu'un … _

_Tu n'es absolument pas discrète._

_Sinon, si tu ne veux pas que ton secret son éventé, obéit moi au doigt et à l'œil. _

_Je t'enverrais les indication par SMS. _

_Comme tu peux t'en douter, n'en parle à personne, sinon tout le monde connaîtra ton petit secret_

_-Tomoe Marguerite._

_Héhéhé ! Voici la fin !;) Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? _

_Cela vous a t-il convaincu encore une fois ?_


	4. Chapter 4

PS : C'est Ajisai HiME ! J'ai juste rename à cause de soucis personels. ^^.

Coucou à tous et à toutes ! Tout d'abord, je m'excuse du retard ! Entre le reprise des cours et le boulot à faire … ( Oui, oui Kryss, je bosse à la fac xDD)

Ce chapitre va comporter pas mal de réponses, mais aussi de nouvelles interrogations. J'espère qu'il vous plaira … Que je n'ai pas été trop vite dans les événements.

Chapitre aussi plus court que les autres.

Firalsia : Mais de rien ! Je répond toujours à mes lecteurs. Dommages que tu n'ai pas de compte ^^. Tu vas avoir pas mal de réponses dans ce chapitre …

Et oui, dans ma FF, Shizuru est une … Salope. Désolée pour l'expression.

J'aime voir une Natsuki émotive, ça change de ce qu'elle est d'habitude :').

Je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Madness Love :

Le lendemain matin, Natsuki se réveilla lorsqu'elle sentit les rayons du soleils carresser son visage. Elle grommela et se traita d'imbécile tout bas, elle avait oublié de fermer les volets la veille. Elle ne fut pas la seule à être réveillée à cause de cela. Nao, elle grogna et se retourna pour ne pas faire face à cet ennemie naturel du sommeil. Natsuki fut surprise de sentir du mouvement contre elle, puis elle se rappela qu'elle avait ramené Nao chez elle car elle avait trop bu. Elle soupira et s'extirpa du lit avec difficulté pour lui préparer un cachet d'aspirine et se faire un café.

La jeune femme se cala ensuite dans son salon et bouquina en attendant que son amie finisse d'émerger de son sommeil. Elle avait prit un livre au hasard et était tombée sur Simetierre de Stephen King. Natsuki l'avait acheté pour faire plaisir à Shizuru et essayer de découvrir un peu plus ses goûts, elle ne l'avait jamais lu. Elle le feuilleta rapidement et se rendit compte que l'histoire était vraiment intéressante, même si ce n'était pas le type de livres qu'elle préférait. Natsuki, elle préférée l'héroic Fantasy et l'un des auteurs qu'elle préférait était James Clemens, et surtout son roman « Les bannis et les Proscrits ».

Tandis qu'elle lisait, Nao l'avait rejoint et s'était installée sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Natsuki était tellement absorbée par ce qu'elle lisait qu'elle n'y fait pas attention et c'est d'une voix pâteuse que Nao signala sa présence :

« -C'est rare de te voir lire … Je te croyais analphabète Natsuki ... »

« - Hum … »

La brune n'avait pas fait attention à ce que son amie lui avait dit, et cette dernière,vexée, lui prit le livre des mains. Natsuki sursauta et l'incendia :

« -Naoooooo ! Putain ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Tu m'as perdu ma page ! »

« -Je ne t'ai pas perdu ta page, regarde ! La nargua Nao, malgré sa fatigue. »

Embêter Natsuki était la tâche de Nao, comme embêter Nao était la tâche de Natsuki. Chacune des deux adoraient embêter l'autre, tout comme elles se protégeaient. Natsuki sauta sur son amie et la chatouilla. Nao n'en pouvait plus de rire, mais elle refusait d'abandonner. La brune le comprit et un sourire carnassier vint orner ses lèvres. Elle savait comment faire pour que son amie abandonne, et elle n'allait pas se faire prier pour l'utiliser. La rousse qui avait comprit le cheminement des pensées de son amie blêmit soudain. Elle murmura doucement, affolée :

« -Tu n vas pas oser, Natsuki … ? »

« -Je vais m'en priver tient ! Annonça fièrement la brune. »

« -Tu n'as pas intérêt ! NATSUKI ! HAAAAAAAAA !

Natsuki avait réussit à attacher Nao au canapé grâce à un foulard qui se trouvait là. Elle se releva sans se départir de son sourire et s'éloigna vers la chambre avant de revenir avec un objet caché dans son dos. Nao déglutit lorsque Natsuki se posta devant elle avant de brandir avec fierté une plume.

Nao tenta une fois encore de la supplier :

« -Natsuki … S'il te plait, ne fait pas ça ... »

« -Sinon quoi … ? »

« -Sinon, je me vengerais ! »

« -A d'autres, Nao, à d'autres ... »

Natsuki approcha la plume du pied nu de son amie et l'effleura doucement. Nao tenta de retirer son pied pour ne pas subir cette torture, mais Natsuki le lui tenait fermement. Elle réitéra son geste, mais cette fois ci, elle y alla franchement. La rousse hurla de rire et supplia son amie d'arrêter, mais celle n'avait pas envie. Pourtant, elle fut bien obligée. Elles devaient encore se préparer pour aller en cours même si elles commençaient plus tard …

Au bout d'une dizaine de minuter, Natsuki détacha son amie qui lui lança un regard noir avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Natsuki, elle finit de boire son café avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle enfila son uniforme et se regarda dans le miroir avant de s'arranger. Une fois qu'elle fut satisfaite, elle toqua à la porte de la salle de bain :

« -Nao ! Dépêche ! Je sais que tu fais la gueule, mais si tu ne veux pas arriver en retard en cours ... »

« -J'arrive … Répondit en grommelant la jeune femme de l'autre côté de la porte. »

Elle sortit de la pièce cinq minute plus tard, fraîche comme si rien ne s'était passé la veille. Natsuki l'observa et remarqua le léger maquillage qu'elle s'était appliquée sur le visage. Nao ne se maquillait jamais. Cela intriguait Natsuki, mais celle ci se retint de poser la question à son amie.

Elles sortirent de l'appartement, et tandis qu'elle marchait tranquillement, Nao s'arrêta brusquement et observa son amie. Natsuki était toujours la même … Elle avait dû rêver la soirée dernière. Natsuki ne pouvait pas être l'assassin dont tous les journaux parlaient. Cette fille était beaucoup trop gentille pour l'être !

Natsuki se retourna lorsqu'elle remarqua que son amie s'était arrêtée. La brune se rapprocha alors de sa cadette et lui demanda, inquiète :

« -Nao, qu'est ce qu'il se passe … ? »

« -Dit-dit moi, qu'est ce que tu as fais hier soir … ? Répondit Nao d'une voix tremblante.»

« -Pourquoi cette question … ? Je t'ai ramenée à l'appart et je suis restée avec toi. »

« -Je-ne mens pas ! Je t'ai entendu sortir ! S'énerva la rousse. »

« -Tu as dû rêver, Nao … Tu étais vraiment mal en point ... »

Des sueurs froides coulaient le long du dos de Natsuki. Elle avait vérifié que Nao soit endormie pour ressortir. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ! Elle ne devait pas savoir ! Sinon, Nao devait disparaître, et ça, Natsuki le refusait.

« -Je-j'ai fais semblant de dormir ... »

« -Qu-Quoi ?! »

Natsuki était surprise et vraiment énervée. Cela confirma les doutes de Nao. Elle se recula et commença à s'enfuir. Mais la brune avait anticipé le mouvement. Elle lui attrapa le bras violemment le bras avant de la retourner vers elle. Natsuki était méconnaissable. Son regard émeraude qui était habituellement si doux était teinté d'une rage sourde. Nao avait peur,

terriblement peur. Cette Natsuki lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Cette dernière la força à la suivre, et elles retournèrent à l'appartement. Nao voulut hurler mais Natsuki lui dit :

« -Tu peux crier tant que tu veux, personne ne t'entendra de là où on est. »

« -Pourquoi Natsuki, pourquoi … ? »

« -Je ne sais moi même pas pourquoi … C'est une pulsion, depuis la mort de ma mère … C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour tout oublier … Et puis Shizuru qui ne fait pas attention à moi ! Je devrais être la seule à ses yeux ! L'unique ! »

Elle était folle, totalement folle. Nao observait son amie tandis qu'elle parlait et continuait de confesser tous ses crimes. La jeune femme voulait faire de la psychologie, et plus particulièrement pour les criminel. Elle voulait découvrir celui qui avait agresser sa mère, comprendre ses raisons. Natsuki n'était pas comme d'habitude. Un cas de schizophrénie ? Sûrement. Mais dû à quoi ? Puis Nao se rappela la mort de Saeko, la mère de Natsuki. Cette dernière avait été assassinée sous ses yeux par son propre père. Tout était clair maintenant dans l'esprit de Nao. Le rejet de son père, son assassinat, puis le rejet de Shizuru avait eu raison de son amie. Natsuki ne savait pas comment attirer l'attention de sa belle sur elle, alors elle avait opté pour les meurtres … C'était d'une tristesse.

Nao s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remarqué auparavant la mal être de son amie. Une larme roula sur sa joue, suivit d'une autre. La jeune femme se détestait de ne pas avoir pu aider Natsuki. Cette dernière s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'elle vit les larmes rouler sur les joues de la rousse.

Lorsque la situation dans laquelle elles se trouvaient lui sauta aux yeux, Natsuki paniqua. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était sa faute si Nao était dans cette état là.

Doucement, Natsuki s'approcha de l'autre jeune femme et tendit la main pour lui toucher l'épaule doucement, mais Nao se déroba. C'était une réaction prévisible suite à ce qu'il venait de se passer, à ce que Natsuki venait de faire, de révéler.

La brune se retira doucement et mit une distance de sécurité entres elle avant de reprendre la parole d'une fois faible :

« -Je suis désolée Nao … Je-je ne sais pas quoi faire … Je n'arrive pas à le contrôler … On m'a dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas lutter … On m'a donné ça à boire ... »

La jeune femme désigna des médicaments du bras. Nao, intriguée se leva et s'en approcha et le saisit. Elle observa rapidement les cachets et une frissons d'horreur la parcourut. Ces cachets n'étaient pas pour l'aider, mais de la drogue qui décuplait les sentiments !

« -Na-Natsuki … Qui as tu été voir pour tes problèmes ? »

« -Je-je ne me rappelle plus du nom … To-Tomoe Marguarita … ? Hésita Natsuki.»

« -TO-TOMOE MARGUERITTE ?! S'exclama avec horreur Nao.»

« -Je-Oui ! C'est ça ! Pourquoi ? Demanda la brune avec surprise.»

« -Ne prend plus ces cachets ! »

« -Mais, c'est pour m'aider ... »

« -Non ! Ces cachets ont l'effet contraire ! Au lieu de te calmer, il décuple tes sentiments ! »

« -Non … Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! »

« -Si, Natsuki ! Crois moi ! Je t'en supplis ! »

« -Qu-Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?! »

« -Nous allons aller en cours tranquillement, comme d'habitude, puis on avisera. »

Leurs conversations fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de Natsuki. Elle avait reçus un SMS, de Tomoe. La jeune femme blêmit, comment n'avait elle pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt ? Nao qui avait remarqué le changement d'attitude de son amie lui demanda inquiète :

« -Qui est ce ? »

« -To-Tomoe Margueritte ... »

« -Comment à t-elle eut ton numéro ? »

« -La femme qui était avec Shizuru, c'est elle ! C'est Tomoe ! »

« - … Que veut elle ? »

« -Elle veut que je lui rende un 'service' ... »

« -Quoi comme service ? »

« -Tient, lit ... »

_**Bonjour ma Chére Natsuki**_

_**Tu te rappelles de mon petit message d'hier ?**_

_**Et bien, j'aimerais que tu me rendes un services.**_

_**Je voudrais que tu te débarrasses de Yuuki Nao.**_

_**Je te surveilles et je saurais si tu as exécuté mes ordres ...**_

_**-Tomoe.**_

A la fin de la lecture du message, les deux jeunes femme étaient blêmes. Que devaient elles faire?Nao reprit la parole :

« -Natsuki, il faut qu'on aille voir les flics, que tu leurs expliques la situation ! »

« -Je-je ne peux pas, Nao ! Je suis une tueuse en série quand même ! »

« -Si-si on plaide la folie, tu auras une remise de peine ! »

« -Ca ne marchera pas ... »

« -Fait moi confiance Natsuki ! Je t'en supplis ! »

La brune était blême et était totalement perdu. Son regard trahissait encore plus sa folie apparente et Nao ne savait pas quoi faire pour la convaincre. La rousse prit un regard de chiot et lui redemanda :

« -S'il te plait Natsuki ... »

« -Si-si tu veux ... »

Un bruit sourd derrière la porte d'entrée retentit et Natsuki se releva et se précipita vers la source sonore. La porte était entrouverte. La jeune l'ouvrit totalement et s'engagea dans le couloirs. La personne qu'elle y vit lui fit perdre toutes ses couleurs et elle ne put que murmurer :

« -Shi-Shizuru … ? »


End file.
